More Than Just Friends
by walkingdreamss
Summary: Pretending to be in a relationship with your best friend never goes well.  But being friends with benefits is even worse. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Just Friends**

**I know, new story again? I can't even finish my other ones (which I probably won't, it's just been too long and my inspiration for the stories are gone). Well, this time, the story is inspired by the movies No Strings Attached (Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher) as well as Friends With Benefits (Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake). I thought about it and wouldn't it be fun to make a story out of it with Nick and Miley? This is just a really fun, "fluffy" (if that's the term used) story about two best friends (Nick and Miley) who pretend to be in a fake relationship and eventually friends with benefits. Of course, everybody knows they'll fall in love in the end, cliche much right? But just read and review :)  
****twitter: monpetitcoeurr  
****tumblr: hiddenhollywoodcamera**

"WHOO!" the spunky brunette screamed out before taking yet another sip out of what seemed like her tenth bottle of beer. Her chestnut brown curls swung perfectly as she danced alongside the loud, beating music that filled the dark club. She was wearing a tight black dress that nearly met halfway to her knees, which in a club filled with girls with overexposed cleavage and cheek meant that her dress wasn't actually that short. It showed off all her curves and her long, slender legs that were not too abnormally long, but not to embarrassingly short without making her look like a complete "dine and dash" type girl. She was drunk though, just after her second bottle and as wild as she was, she stepped up onto the wooden counter in the dark with her black heels on. Almost immediately, like the pig men were, all the guys began to crowd around the table cheering her on and staring up at her body. Men were jumping up onto the table with her and grinding up against her. Normally, she would oppose of this manner, especially since she knew most of them were staring lower than her eyes, but tonight, she made a promise that she was going to have fun, without regret.

"Is that...?" referring to the drunk party girl on the table.

"Yup, that's Miley."

"YEAH, THE PARTY DON'T STOP TILL I WALK IN" she yelled the lyrics out to the cheering crowd that acted like they were her adoring fans. For the first time in years, she could say she was having fun. For the first time, guys actually paid attention to her; maybe not in the way she wanted, but at least she felt admired.

Her body was moving in sync with what looked like a guy with dirty blonde hair. Her fingers were intertwined in his soft hair as she glided up and down the stranger she didn't know. His hot breathe that smelled of cocktails and whiskey lingered on her soft neck and was slowly reaching up to her lips. Just when they were centimeters apart from a fierce make-out, Miley was pulled away in an instant. A firm, but soft hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the guy she was dancing with. "Hey!" she stumbled on her heels as she followed the hand that led her off the table. All she could see was the back of his head, which did look kind of cute from what she could see. When she finally noticed that his curly, dark hair, she knew who it was and smiled comfortably.

"Miley!" she heard the voice of her friend calling out to her over the music as she was led closer and closer to the group of familiar faces. "Miley!" a beautiful dark haired girl her by the shoulder and laughed, "You're drunk girl!"

"and single!" Miley chimed in with a huge ditzy smile on her face. She loved saying that so much that it became her new catch phrase and motto in life; it's just better being single.

"And I LOVE it! I haven't seen you having this much fun for a long time time Miles," she said with a serious expression on her caring face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always this fun," she replied with drunken attitude, ruining the nice best friend moment. Suddenly, she grabs the nearest guy she sees and plants a hard kiss on him; just to make up for the blonde guy she didn't get to kiss.

"See," Miley smirks at Demi's gaping face, "I can do that because I'M SINGLE," she screams out for emphasis.

"You," Demi laughs at her action and takes the bottle out of Miley's hand, "are REALLY drunk and you've only had two bottles. You know how many guys could easily take advantage of you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Gee! Sorry I don't have a personal bodyguard with me all the time!", as she winced at the boy with his arm protectively, but comfortably wrapped around Demi's shoulder.

Secretly, Miley has always been jealous of Demi's relationship with Joe. For as long as she knew Demi, she knew that they were the perfect pair and would most probably end up together on the aisle. Even after 3 years of dating, they were still going stronger than ever. Of course, they had their fair share of arguments and Miley was always there to console her, but they'd always find their way back to each other, and that to Miley, was love. Unlike Joe and Demi, Miley had been unsettled and jumping between being single to dating to getting her heart broken, until finally she had the last straw. She was done having to go through this cycle and end up to looking like the bad guy in the relationship when the real jerk was the guy. I guess you could say, she had no good judgement in men, but that was only because guys had suddenly become such good actors. But Miley was done with that; she was 24 and worked at a PR firm and definitely not getting younger, it was time to enjoy life carefree before she got too old to do anything at all.

A soft pink shade of red filled Demi's warm cheek, "don't worry Miles, you'll find the one eventually, you just have to kiss a few frogs to finally get prince charming," she smiled and faced Joe, giving him a strange grin. Miley could notice that it wasn't the normal, "I love you" smile that they exchanged, it was one of those funny "inside jokes" smiles between them.

"You guys are so weird," no actually, Miley was actually really jealous at how cutely perfect they were. "You guys have fun doing..." she waved her hands around in strange motions, "...whatever it is that you do and I'm gonna get another drink," she says and gives a glaring stare at Demi.

"Miley!" she could hear Demi calling her back as she began to back up and make her way to the bar. She knew she was drunk and did a lot of things she would never do normally, but in all honestly, she didn't want this night to end just yet. And if a cute guy actually shows up, who knows what might happen after hours.

"Miley!" she turns her head back and hears Demi calling for once again, but this time actually walking towards her with a concerned expression on her face as if something was wrong.

Suddenly, she felt her back bump into someone and as Miley turned her back to apologize, her brown eyes met his blue eyes once again and instantly, anger filled her up.

"Get out of my way," she pushed him harshly aside in rage and tried to walk past the jerk she once called her boyfriend.

"Miley, can't we just talk," he grabs her familiar hand and pulls her right back to him. No matter how hard Miley tried to wiggle herself out of his grip, she couldn't. He was larger, stronger and a lot taller than her.

"I don't have anything to say to you," she looks away from him as his fingers tried to guide her head back to his face.

"Just let me explain Miles, you know I love you and only you," he said in his thick accent that she once fell head over heels for.

"If you loved me?" she said fiercely to his face, "if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me with Claudia. I trusted you with her all those nights at the office and so called work vacations."

"I know, I made a mistake, but you're the one I really want. I love you Miley Ray Stewart, don't you get that?" suddenly, out of the corner of her angry eyes, Miley spotted "him", Nick, her possible saviour.

"Well you're too late," she spat at his face and pulls the curly hair boy she knew so well towards her. "I've moved on Liam, I'm dating somebody else already. So FUCK YOU," the last part was the bottles of beer talking, but nonetheless, it was how she felt.

She pulled Nick close to her and linked her arm securely around his. He was confused at first, but it seemed like he was getting the cue and held her back tightly by the shoulder.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend bro?" Nick faced Liam with an overly exaggerated angry expression on his face. Really, "bro"? Nick was never that good of an actor.

"Girlfriend?" Liam scoffed, "please, 'bro', you're nothing but her best friend and you've always have been and always will," he shoved him on the shoulder, but it didn't nearly hurt Nick as much as the words he said. Yes, he was her best friend, but who ever said he actually wanted to be more than just friends with her. Not him, he's never actually said it, but he sure as hell thought it.

"Shut up Liam," Miley said sternly. It was a good thing she was actually drunk so for the most part of this conversation, she wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

"You're just jealous that I got to fuck her and you never will," Liam said right up in Nick's face that he could feel his hot breathe. He was clearly also drunk, but wasn't everybody in the club?

"Back off jerk!" this time it was Miley who shoved him, "I'll have you know, Nick is better than you in every way," she says right in his face as the crowd "oooo's" at her last comment. She hadn't even been aware of the staring crowd that were also listening into their intense conversation.

With a vote of confidence, Miley cups Nick's head in her hands and like that, their soft lips met for the first time of many to happen. Miley wasn't fully aware of what she was doing, but it seemed like a logical move. Liam wouldn't have stopped bothering and buy into their "relationship" unless she showed him something. Also it was a little payback for that day she walked in on him and Claudia at the office.

Their lips matched perfectly to each others as Miley suddenly felt Nick kiss her back, but more passionately and fiercely. Her fingers made her way up to his dark curly hair and pulled him closer if they weren't even already close enough. His hand was softly, but tightly placed on her waist so he could feel her body just millimeters away from him while his other held her cheek. Maybe Nick wasn't that bad of an actor as Miley had thought. Right when they were about to run out of breath, Miley surprised him with the touch of her tongue on his lips, begging for an entrance. Like that, they're quick kiss to make Liam jealous became a fierce battle as their tongues wandered all around. Nick didn't want to let go of her ever. She may not have been fully conscious of her actions, but Nick was and he'd be waiting for this for as long as he knew her.

That was when he began to come back to the real world and slowly, he started to pull back despite his urges. That was just the thing, Miley was drunk; she didn't know what she was doing. The kiss meant nothing to her like it did to him. In fact, in the morning, she wouldn't even remember it, which in this case was probably a good thing.

Miley could feel him slowly pull away from her and stopped to see Liam's reaction. Instead, she turned to see an angry Liam already making his way out of the club. Realizing that they were stilled close in each other's arms, Miley pulled away with a smile on her face, "thanks Grey!" and gave him a light, friendly slap on the shoulder before walking away.

Yup. She was still drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing Miles?" Demi asked her with concern as she watched her perch over the bar and take a sip out of her new bottle of beer. "We're leaving," she said sternly to her face. She loved seeing Miley having fun, but things were getting completely out of hand and if she didn't get her out of here soon, things were going to get worse.

"Nooo" Miley whined, "the party just got better". She pouted, but Demi wasn't budging at all and shook her head furiously.

"Trust me," she said with confidence, "you're going to thank me in the morning". Demi grabbed her pale hands and pulled her through the crowds of people in the club. She loved Miley, but right now she couldn't help but feel upset. She sighed at the thought of how Nick was feeling right now. Probably extremely confused, upset and hurt of course. Although she felt upset about what Miley did, Demi knew it wasn't really her fault; she was just so drunk and had no idea what she was doing.

They finally made their way out of the dark club and into the fresh, midnight air with the beating music behind them. They stood at the sidewalk with their short dresses and high heels. Demi pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked her.

"Calling Joe. I told you we're leaving," she told her coldly.

Miley pouted, "well I'm going back in". It was just past midnight and the party just started, there was no way she was leaving just yet. Things were just getting more interesting after her heated argument with that jerk. She felt like she was on a high; of all the guys Miley dated, she had never told any of them off and it felt good to finally do it and win.

"MILEY," Demi yelled at her as she began to stumble her way back into the club. She had about enough. She just wouldn't listen and had absolutely no control over her and it was beginning to really annoy her. Mentally, she made a note to never bring Miley to a club ever again because it was just too much work.

"Hey!" she tried to grab hold of her but she was out of reach once again. "UGH," Demi groaned out in frustration. This was too much to deal with.

"Excuse me!" Miley chirped out. As she was about to make her way back in the club, a broad male was blocking her entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said aloud.

"In there," she pointed past his shoulder.

"Uhh, don't think so," suddenly he surprised her by lifting her up by her long, bare legs and plopped her over his strong shoulders while using an arm to support her so she wouldn't fall.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed aloud, but also laughed at the same time while kicking and waving her arms furiously in the air. When you're drunk, you can find humour in just about anything.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Nick," Demi breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Nick put Miley back on the ground gently. He continued to hold her by the shoulders, just to make sure she wouldn't try to run off like a bunny again.

"Oh Joe," Demi rushed over to her boyfriend who was just behind Nick and gave him a huge hug. Right now she just felt so happy to have such an amazing boyfriend.

"You alright?" he asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go home," she said as her head rested on his chest comfortably with his protective arms around her.

"Hey, you guys go home, I'll take care of Miley," Nick suddenly said as he watched them hold each other tightly like they never wanted to let go.

"Thanks Nick..." Demi gave him a soft, sincere smile, "...for everything and really looking out for Miley the whole night." By that, she meant 'i'm sorry you just got kissed by the girl you're clearly in love with and she doesn't even feel the same way'. But of course, Demi wouldn't say that.

"Yeah, no problem.." he said with a soft tone, almost as if he was upset.

"See you guys in the tomorrow," she said before taking off with Joe, "oh and be good Miles," she pointed at her accusingly.

"I'm always good, " Miley replied seductively.

Demi rolled her eyes, "night guys," and with that, they watched Joe and Demi, the perfect couple walk away together in each other's arm, which was where they belong.

Nick sighed at the sight of love. Why couldn't he have love like his best friend? "Come on," he said coolly and led Miley to his car that was parked out back.

He knew her apartment like the back of his hand. Every turn and every twist, he knew how to get there from anywhere. The car ride to her place was silent, but mostly awkward for Nick. Finally, Miley was becoming worn out from the night and was slowly falling asleep in his passenger seat. For the whole time, Nick couldn't stop thinking about what would happen in the morning. Would she remember? If she did, would things be awkward? What would he say to her then?

As they approached her apartment building, Nick helped her all the way to the elevator to the door of her place with his arm around her shoulder that hung onto his sweater jacket. She was leaning into his arms as her eyes began to flutter shut.

Usually, he was a gentleman and would never even think about looking in a girl's purse, but this time, he had no choice since clearly, it was the going to be the only way they could get in. He took her small black Chanel side bag and took out the dangling keys before unlocking the door to her fresh, modern apartment on Sunset Blvd.

Without saying a word, he helped her to her bed as she stumbled with her heels. He plopped her on king sized mattress as she melted onto it comfortably and sighed. Nick watched her beautiful brown curls fan out on the bed as she peacefully laid there. He bent down to the front of the bed and took off the black heels for her. He could see that her feet were a little swollen from wearing them. Nick had seen her wear heels plenty of time with no problem, but this time it was probably because she stumbled and tripped so many times this night.

"Nick," suddenly he heard her soft, sweet angelic voice and looked up. "Do you like me?" she whispered.

"Uhh..." his voice stammered and his eyes shifted back and forth. What was he suppose to say? What if she was conscious right now and actually knew what he was saying? Plus, Nick didn't even know how to answer the question.

"Am I ugly?" Before he could answer the previous question, she shot him with another.

Her words shocked him. How could she think she was ugly; Miley was the most beautiful and amazing girl. Her hair fell perfectly in place even when she doesn't try, especially when she has one of those mornings where she complains about how her hair looks so terrible in a bun. Her ocean blue eyes always seemed to twinkle just in the light and her laugh, it was silly, but the most adorable thing he had ever heard. It was her smile that Nick loved the most; the way she always had a beautiful smile on her face even when she was upset. It was perfect, just like she is.

He got up from the ground and sat on the side of her bed. He brushed strand of hair away from her face and looked at her sincerely, "Miley, don't ever say that, you're the most beautiful girl ever."

She raised herself from the bed and used her arms to perch herself up. "Then why do guys always end up hurting me? I mean, there must a reason, there has be something like anatomically wrong with me that repels all guys because it never ends up working. Like remember Sam? He'd always get on my case for talking to any guy. And there was Justin, who'd always ignore my calls and well...me. And Liam, that lying, cheating bastard," she babbled on.

"All those guys are just stupid Miley. You're amazing and it's their loss because any guy would want you...you just haven't chosen the right one yet..." he trailed on. Over the past 3 years that Nick had known Miley, he had seen all those terrible guys she continuously dates one after another. They all start off being sweet, but after the 5 month mark, some crazy, unattractive trait comes out and they all turn out to be jerks. All of them. Nick couldn't take it, how could any guy treat her like that?

"You're like...awesome you know?" she said and plopped right back onto the bed and curled up in a ball.

Nick sighed, yeah he was awesome, but he wasn't amazing enough for her to be more than just a friend.

**Hey readers! Yes, I've updated and thank you for reading and reviewing! It's a day before march break and I'm excited, as I'm just a lot of you are too :). I decided to update before the break because I knew I was going to be pretty busy even when I have a week off. So happy spring break! and continue reviewing? Hope you enjoy loves! :)**

**twitter: monpetitcoeurr**

**tumblr: **


End file.
